


i'm leaving you

by aoseird



Series: Octoberabble 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoseird/pseuds/aoseird
Summary: Jika Rinne merasa kesal dan ingin memecahkan botol vodka, tak salah, 'kan? Pria itu pergi bahkan belum lima menit ia tiba di bar. Ia bahkan tak memberitahu akan ke mana. Bukankah pria pirang itu berjanji akan menemaninya bercerita?





	i'm leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine.  
> warning(s): no-plot, typo(s), AU.
> 
> ini bagian dari challenge Octoberabble 2018, yang prompt-nya diambil dari prompt Inktober.
> 
> prompt day 05: i'm leaving you.

"Tunggu, Deidara."

"Hm?"

"Mau ke mana? Kau baru saja tiba."

Rinne mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya. Ia kesal melihat Deidara yang sudah akan beranjak padahal pria itu baru saja tiba sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

"Aku punya urusan mendadak, Teicchi."

Si wanita mengerutkan dahi tak terima. "Haah?"

Iris langit Deidara menaut mata kakao wanita itu. "Kau tak mau aku meninggalkanmu, ya, hm?" Ia menyeringai; terlihat puas sekali.

Rinne menggeram, merasa sebal benar. "Jangan membuatnya jadi terdengar seperti aku yang sangat membutuhkanmu, ya. Brengsek." Ia menenggak habis martini kedua, dan sudah memesan yang ketiga.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, 'kan?" Seringai masih terukir di bibir Deidara.

Si wanita cantik manyun, namun ia tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Sebab, yang pria itu katakan juga tak salah.

Memang selalu ia yang meminta pria pirang itu untuk datang. Deidara tak pernah menghubunginya lebih dulu.

Rinne, yang butuh dengan pria itu.

Deidara menghela napas. "Aku juga tak ingin pergi. Tetapi apa boleh buat, aku punya urusan mendadak." Ia menyelipkan ponselnya ke saku belakang, segera setelah membalas sebuah pesan singkat.

Wanita itu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan; jemarinya yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk keramik meja bar. Matanya nyalang memandangi Deidara dengan tatap kesal.

Kekehan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir pria itu. "Astaga apakah kau benar-benar sekesal itu, hm?"

Si pemilik manik cokelat masih tidak memindahkan tatapan tajamnya dari Deidara. "Menurutmu? Apa tiba-tiba intelegensimu terjun bebas sehingga kau jadi tidak bisa memahami raut wajahku?" Ia memberi ujaran sinis.

Ia tak pernah sekesal ini ditinggal pergi oleh pria mana pun sebelumnya.

Seharusnya, bukanlah menjadi sebuah masalah besar apakah Deidara mau datang atau pergi sesuka hati. Seharusnya, ia tak peduli apakah Deidara kembali lagi atau tidak. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, ia peduli sekali. Sangat peduli.

Sampai rasanya jadi menyebalkan.

Deidara memberi seulas senyum miring. Ia menyerah sesaat, lalu duduk kembali di kursi. "Apakah masalah bila aku langsung pergi lagi, hm?" Tangan kirinya meraih martini yang sama.

"Tentu saja, 'kan?! Aku tak terima jika kau pergi begitu saja."

"Apa kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk menahanku di sini dan mengabaikan urusan mendadak?"

"Kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi teman berceritaku."

"Janji bisa hilang jika aku punya urusan mendadak, Sayang." Deidara meletakkan gelas di atas meja. "Atau ...."

Rinne mendelik. "Apa?"

Deidara menyeringai lebar. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku, hm?"

Si wanita berwajah mungil berdiri dengan cepat dari kursinya. "HAAH?? MANA MUNGKIN AKU JATUH CINTA PADA ORANG YANG BARU KUKENAL SATU MINGGU! KAU GILA?" Ia duduk lagi, setelah emosinya teredam sedikit; bartender di sana sempat memberinya tatapan menegur. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Deidara bodoh."

Bohong.

Ia sebenarnya juga tak paham dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tak yakin apakah ini cinta, atau bukan. Apa yang ia pahami hanyalah ia merasa nyaman sekali tiap kali pria itu ada di dekatnya.

Tak lebih. Tak kurang.

Deidara menggedikkan bahu. " _Well, who knows_? Kau segitunya tak mau kutinggalkan." Ia mengecek arloji di tangan kanan. "Omong-omong, aku benar-benar harus pergi."

"Ke?"

"Suatu tempat."

"Tak sekalian kau jawab ke tempat di mana nyawamu akan dicabut?"

"Hei, sadis sekali." Tawa Deidara mengudara setelahnya. "Lagipula, aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa tahu kapan nyawaku akan dicabut."

Rinne melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia memang kesal.

"Sampai besok." Deidara menepuk kepala wanita itu beberapa kali, sebelum berbalik lalu melangkah keluar dari bar.

Meninggalkan sesosok wanita yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya dengan sorot sebal nyata.

Serta gejolak-gejolak tak karuan bergemuruh di dalam dada setelah Deidara menepuk lembut kepalanya.

Kenapa pria sinting itu selalu berbuat seenaknya, sih? Untuk apa ia datang ke bar ini kalau bukan untuk bertemu dengan Deidara?

Bodoh.

Rinne menyambar botol vodka, kemudian menenggak langsung dari mulut botolnya, sembari berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam rasa penasarannya terhadap Deidara.

Atau setidaknya terhadap suatu tempat yang tadi Deidara sebutkan.

Ia benar-benar membenci pria itu atas kegigihannya dalam menyembunyikan apa pun tentangnya. Deidara akan mengalihkan topik tiap kali wanita itu mulai bertanya sedikit saja informasi yang berhubungan dengannya.

Dan ia tak pernah sadar bila Deidara sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia baru akan menyadarinya setelah pembicaraan selesai, atau ketika Deidara sudah pergi.

IA BAHKAN TAK TAHU NAMA DEPAN DEIDARA.

Rinne meletakkan botol vodka dengan kasar di atas meja, menyebabkan bunyi nyaring antara kaca dan keramik. Sudah bagus sekali botol itu tak pecah atau retak.

Memangnya, Deidara itu siapa? Kriminal kelas kakap sehingga ia tak sedikit pun membocorkan apa pun tentang dirinya? Buronan yang kabur dari penjara? Pelaku pembunuhan berantai? Teroris yang ingin mengubah ideologi negara? Konyol sekali.

Kehidupan ini bukanlah sebuah film.

Akan Rinne pastikan ia berhasil mengetahui satu-dua hal tentang Deidara pada pertemuan mereka berikutnya.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :3
> 
> sincerely,  
> aosei rd.


End file.
